FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention generally relates to an exercise machine, and in particular to an exercise apparatus that is directed to strengthening the lumbar and abdominal regions of the user, and which apparatus has a high degree of adaptability for performing a variety of exercises.
There are many types of exercise machines available for home and commercial use. They may be specifically directed to a particular exercise or may be utilized to perform different exercises, or to work on different parts of the user's body. Certain exercise machines allow a person to carry out preselected exercises to condition and strengthen, e.g., a weak back. However, due to the construction of such devices, they may contribute to greater stress or force being applied to a particularly sensitive part of the body; i.e., the part that the exercise is intended to strengthen.
An exercise regime known as the Dynamic Lumbar Stabilization Program is widely acknowledged as standard therapy for low back disorders. The program emphasizes pelvic stabilization techniques during abdominal and low back strengthening exercises. Once a patient has attained a level of ability of sets and repetitions of defined exercise, the program is advanced by increasing the resistance forces of each exercise. Such progressive resistance exercises allow a faster increase in muscle strengthening. Also, measured weights provide a defined means to increase resistance, which allows a known quantity of effort to be exerted. The progressive resistance referred to is typically provided by a barbell plate or dumbbell, and often, ankle and wrist weights. However, the amount of weight that can be loaded into a wrist or ankle weight holder, for example, becomes limiting; while changing the weight amount in these devices is cumbersome. Moreover, the ankle and wrist weight holders are not intended to be shared as they are difficult to disinfect between users. Thus, the exercise carried out in the Program are effective only up to a certain point.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an exercise apparatus that provides a degree of flexibility in its construction and use and which accommodates a wide variation of users' anatomies and exercise requirements, and which addresses the issues described above.